


Whiskey is for Running

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Lack of Backstory, Lemon, M/M, Mutant Harry, Roughness, Sex, Swearing, Vignette, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Среди всех вероятных реальностей есть одна, где Гарри встречает Логана в баре и остается с ним.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 40





	Whiskey is for Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whiskey is for Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666045) by [Jacklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklight/pseuds/Jacklight). 



> Dear Jacklight, as you didn't answer my request I made a translation on my own risk. Just let me know if you oppose.

Были такие вещи, которые Логан помнил, а были те, что он никак не мог воскресить в своей памяти, как бы сильно ни старался. Его память — его разум — была раздробленной и выдавала ему фрагменты за два прошедших столетия, только вот не по порядку и даже без определенной связи друг с другом.  
За последние десять лет воспоминания стали для него новым видом пытки. Были времена, когда Логан был на сто процентов уверен, что помнил два разных эпизода своей жизни, произошедших одновременно. Словно он раздвоился и видел другого Логана где-то там, далеко-далеко.  
Когда Логан сидел в каком-то тускло освещенном баре на просторах Канады и смотрел речь президента по телевизору, то думал о том, что уже слышал ее однажды, только вот в другом баре, пропахшем цикорием и можжевельником, затерявшемся на извилистых улицах Нового Орлеана. На периферии маячил человек, тасующий колоду карт. И голос его был тягучим, пропитан дымом и джином, а между пальцами мелькали красные искры.  
Логан сомневался, что вообще хоть когда-нибудь бывал в Луизиане, но это упрямое воспоминание было очень четким и ярким, каким не было ни одно другое. Оно отпечаталось у него перед глазами: он одновременно видел себя, смотрящего телевизор, и то, как он насквозь пробивает стену бара своим телом.  
Логан мог обернуться сейчас через плечо, посмотреть в угол, где стол для пула был занят троицей дальнобойщиков, и увидеть те самые искры, что гуляли по чужим пальцам, перебирающим карты.  
Он не мог вспомнить, почему или как, но точно знал, что оба воспоминания принадлежали ему и были самыми что ни на есть настоящими. Но кое-что он все-таки упускал — что-то жизненно важное. Оно пряталось в темных глубинах его искромсанного сознания, которых он все никак не мог достичь.  
Разыгравшееся воспоминание быстро растворилось в памяти, оставив после себя привкус сухого джина и вспышки ярких красных искр.  
— Приятель, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно раздалось рядом.  
Мужчина, а это был именно он, не притронулся к Логану, и это, скорее всего, спасло ему жизнь. Логан сосредоточился на двойной реальности, перекрывающей все сознание, чтобы сфокусироваться на незнакомце, который сел на соседний стул.  
Он успел заметить лишь темные волосы и яркие глаза, прежде чем увидел шрам. Тот сползал по правой стороне лица незнакомца, перетекая на шею. На первый взгляд шрам был похож на след от ожога, но что-то в его узоре зацепило память Логана. Он был чересчур идеальным, ткань зарубцевалась слишком ровно для обычного ожога.  
Логан был уверен, что узнал этот узор — он разжег в нем опасные эмоции и инстинкты, — только вот воспоминание было затуманено джином, что он пил, и страхами, словно смог, поднимающимися из глубин. Он увидел, как фрагменты узора отпечатались на камне, поползли по стали и растворились жидким металлом.  
Логан поразился тому, что этот человек до сих пор был жив. Даже учитывая зыбкость его воспоминаний — он словно был во сне, — Логан понимал, что от раны, после которой остался такой шрам, можно было только умереть.  
Вопросы, мысли, осколки памяти… они роились в его голове и диссонировали друг с другом подобно ненастроенным инструментам. Они пробуждали в нем инстинкты и полузабытые запахи, из-за которых его тело полыхало жаждой крови.  
Крики поднимались с самого дна его сознания.  
Логан все пялился на шрам. На то, как он вился, тек по челюсти вниз и прятался в вороте рубашки. Края его напоминали аккуратные чешуйки, потому что кожа была слегка изогнутой и сморщенной.  
Логан вдруг испытал странное желание провести пальцами по этой ряби, чтобы узнать, как далеко вниз она идет.  
— Приятель? — позвал незнакомец, и Логан наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Они были ярко-зелеными. Логан не знал, как смог пропустить настолько поразительную черту чужого лица. Наверно, все дело было в шраме, который отвлек все внимание на себя.  
Логан невнятно хмыкнул, что вполне могло сойти за утвердительный ответ, и залпом допил остатки алкоголя — знакомый огонь помог сосредоточиться на настоящем.  
— Выглядишь так, будто привидение увидел. — Незнакомец поставил на барную стойку свой стакан, в котором вокруг кубиков льда плескалась какая-то янтарная жидкость. Логан учуял дуб и дым — виски.  
— Вроде того. — Логан опять посмотрел на его шрам. Он начинался прямо у линии роста волос, а потом ветвился ниже, прорезая правую сторону лица, огибая бровь, и закручиваясь вокруг уха. Как ни странно, форму лица он ничуть не подпортил.   
Кажется, незнакомца совсем не заботило такое пристальное внимание.  
— Было больно, — спокойно сказал он и дернул плечом, словно хотел стряхнуть это неприятное воспоминание. Он поднял руку, коснулся кончиками пальцем щеки и проследил шрам до самый груди. — Я Гарри.  
Логан явно услышал британский акцент, однако было в нем что-то чужеродное, словно Гарри очень много лет провел вне дома и разговаривал не на своем родном языке.  
— Логан.  
— Приятно познакомиться, приятель. — Гарри допил виски и чуть подтолкнул пустой бокал в сторону бармена. — Что ты пьешь?  
— Джин.  
— Неплохо. — Гарри махнул бармену на пустые бокалы и теперь смотрел, как тот достает со стеллажа две бутылки. — Предпочитаю виски. С Огденским, конечно, не сравнится, но сойдет.  
— Огденским?  
— Старый огненный виски Огдена. — Гарри поставил перед Логаном новую порцию джина. — Настолько крепкий, что даже после глотка у тебя из ушей может пойти пар.  
Логан фыркнул и, отзеркалив движение Гарри, тоже поднял бокал.  
— За давних друзей, застарелую боль и отжившее прошлое, — нараспев произнес Гарри, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.  
— Сантэ, — пробормотал Логан и залпом осушил бокал.  
Гарри кивнул бармену, чтобы тот повторил, и удобнее устроился на стуле. Кажется, на этот вечер его вполне устраивала компания Логана.  
Он сделал глоток виски и уставился на Логана поверх бокала.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Поговорить о чем? — спросил Логан.  
— О том, что напоминают тебе мои шрамы.  
Логан медленно вдохнул, почувствовав, как завибрировало у груди. Взгляд Гарри, который все это время был твердым и уверенным, дернулся, словно заметил какое-то движение. А потом вдруг как-то смягчился, отвлекся. Но Логан не видел, что же именно в тусклом свете бара привлекло внимание Гарри.   
Однако буквально через долю секунду пристальный взгляд опять был направлен на Логана.  
— Конечно, всегда можно просто упиться в стельку. — Гарри качнул бокалом. Его губ коснулась кривоватая ухмылка. — Я был бы счастлив утопить свои воспоминания в алкоголе, а в компании это будет сделать проще.  
Он облокотился о барную стойку, уперся щекой в ладонь и позволил Логану разглядывать себя несколько долгих минут, медленно потягивая виски и безразлично смотря в ответ.   
Одет Гарри был мрачновато, хоть и вполне повседневно — темные джинсы и черная рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Волосы, падая на лоб и завиваясь вокруг ушей, были похожи на безумную швабру. С правой стороны, там, где у шрама был очередной излом, висок украшала серебристая прядь.  
Но все-таки больше всего Логана привлекли именно глаза. Они были яркого, насыщенного цвета, темно-зеленые с вкраплениями более светлого оттенка. Они напомнили Логану свежезаваренный чай Матча — вспененный, дымящийся, ароматный. Глаза Гарри чуть ли не светились во мраке, когда он почти равнодушно наблюдал за разглядыванием себя.   
— Тогда напьемся, — наконец-то сказал Логан и за один глоток выпил половину бокала.  
— Согласен, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и повернулся лицом к стойке, хлопнув ладонями по столешнице. — Нам понадобится парочка бутылок.  
Логан почувствовал, как его губы тоже растягиваются в улыбке, только вот она больше напоминала оскал.  
— Три минимум, — сказал он, поймав в ответ мрачную усмешку.  
* * *  
Логан запомнил, что на двоих они разделили три бутылки виски и одну джина, да и то только потому, что бармен, злорадно ухмыляясь, выставил их перед ними рядком прямо на стойке. Логан был уверен, что большую часть все-таки выпил сам, хоть Гарри тоже не отставал, когда они чуть ли не нон-стопом опрокидывали в себя шоты.  
Между порциями Гарри травил байки.  
Логан лишь фыркал, слушая истории о магии, драконах и темных лордах. Да, он не мог не согласиться, что у Гарри был настоящий талант в сочинении сказок. В этих историях была и интрига, и неожиданности, и даже политические маневры, которые могли натолкнуть на мысль, что все это было вовсе не сказкой. Вплоть до момента, как Гарри украл драконье яйцо из гнезда.  
Гарри рассказывал свои истории, не переставая улыбаться. Его глаза светились от восторга, а чуть охрипший голос был сладким, как патока. Он будто манил Логана, словно бабочку на огонь, соблазнял его, развязывал язык, играл с памятью.  
Логан наблюдал, как Гарри жестикулирует какой-то странной палочкой и клыкасто усмехается, изображая гоблина-банкира. Он отыскал в своей раздробленной памяти осколки воспоминаний о силах мутантов, эпичных битвах и личных драмах. Гарри вознаградил его очередной запутанной историей, сплетя паутину из аромата виски, вместо паучьего шелка.  
Где-то между алкогольными парами и очередной сказкой о магии Логан бросил взгляд в угол бара и увидел там лишь стол для бильярда. Человек из его воспоминаний, что искрящимися ловкими пальцами тасовал карты, исчез вместе в привкусом джина. Осталось только виски и ярко-зеленые глаза Гарри.  
Когда бармен отказался дать им пятую бутылку, Логан подхватил Гарри под локоть и потянул его наружу. Алкоголь все еще согревал желудок, а глаза у Гарри были ясными и чистыми, как и четыре бутылки назад.  
Внезапный порыв угрюмого зимнего ветра обдал их лица резким порывом.   
— Вот же... блядь. — Гарри посильнее запахнул полы длинного пальто, поднял воротник, чтобы защитить шею, и повернулся к ветру спиной, сунув руки в карманы. Посмотрев на Логана, который стоял в расстегнутой кожаной куртке, он неосознанно поежился от холода.  
— Что? Я канадец, — хмыкнул Логан.  
— Ты засранец.  
— Пойдем, можешь заночевать в трейлере, — сказал Логан и пошел по обледенелому тротуару к парковке за баром.  
— Обойдусь.  
— Это был не вопрос, матча.  
— Матча?  
Логан не стал ничего объяснять, опять потянув Гарри за собой.  
— Ты опустошил две бутылки виски, поэтому заночуешь у меня. Без вопросов.  
Гарри, заскользив по льду, безрезультатно дернулся в хватке, попытавшись отцепить от себя чужую руку.  
— Да все со мной нормально, отпусти уже. Я даже не пьян, черт тебя дери!  
Естественно, Логан его не отпустил, а, наоборот, дернул еще раз. Гарри пошатнулся, но все-таки удержал равновесие и неуклюже засеменил рядом, продолжая тихо ругаться себе под нос.  
Логан молча ухмыльнулся и повел его в сторону парковки.  
— Логан, — тихо позвал Гарри, и тот моментально скосил на него взгляд, уловив совсем другой тон голоса. Гарри спокойно и уверенно смотрел вперед, но вот глаза его странно мерцали, словно он видел что-то недоступное другим — это заставило Логана задуматься о вменяемости Гарри, или чем еще это могло быть. Гарри, не расслабляя руку, что удерживала воротник пальто у горла, указал себе за спину.  
Логану даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы почувствовать слежку.  
— За нами идут трое, двое ждут впереди. — Глаза Гарри опять сверкнули, дернулись, и вот он уже опять смотрел прямо. — Твои друзья?  
— Они могут быть с ринга, который находится дальше по дороге, — ответил Логан. Ветер донес запах опилок и застарелого пота, что всегда присутствовал в таких местах. — Прошлой ночью выиграл там несколько раундов. Кто-то ошибся в ставках и проиграл кучу денег.  
Гарри тихо хмыкнул в воротник; его глаза блестели.  
Логан окинул его взглядом, подмечая словно пульсирующую зелень глаз, изгиб губ и решительный шаг, который даже не сбился. Гарри вдруг посмотрел на него в ответ — такими ясными, яркими глазами, — и все мерцание тут же пропало. Теперь Логан видел, что Гарри был не пьянее его самого.  
— Пять, хм?  
Гарри кивнул, растянув губы в ухмылке.  
— Отлично, — Логан тоже усмехнулся. — Я совсем не прочь разогреться.  
— Потому что здесь пиздец как холодно, — довольно продолжил за него Гарри.  
— Не так уж и холодно.  
Логан резко дернул его за руку вниз, вынудив присесть, а второй рукой уже замахнулся над его головой и ударил кулаком одного из преследователей, что успели подобраться сзади. Он рассмотрел подбитый глаз на косматом лице, прежде чем Гарри, словно осел, лягнул мужчину ногой. Он угодил ему каблуком прямо в живот, отчего нападавший растянулся на тротуаре и по наклонной заскользил по обледеневшему асфальту.  
Гарри немного извернулся в удерживающей его руке и еще раз ударил ногой, только уже одного из тех, кто был спереди. Нападавший подавился криком, когда по улице разнесся звук, с которым каблук Гарри встретился с его коленной чашечкой.  
Удостоверившись, что Гарри был явно не из робких, Логан отпустил его и сразу же ударил одного из нападавших в лицо, сломав ему скулу и вывихнув челюсть. Тип врезался в стену и кучей тряпок соскользнул на землю.  
Внимание Логана привлек болезненный громкий выдох Гарри. Ударив очередного нападавшего куда-то в район горла, он обернулся, совершенно не заботясь о мужчине, который, булькая, упал на землю.  
Гарри оказался прижатым к стене ближайшего здания и удерживал обе руки нападавшего, который целился ему в лицо и живот. Этот тип — толстый, с крючковатым носом — был одним из тех, кто преследовал их. Гарри оттолкнул его тушу от себя и, мрачно усмехнувшись, вывихнул ему руку, ломая запястье.  
Тип вскрикнул и выронил нож из покалеченной руки. Гарри одним рывком поставил его на колени.  
— Отпусти. — Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, как сильно Гарри сжал его здоровую кисть. — Или я и эту сломаю, — хмыкнул он, услышав стон.  
— Ублюдок!  
— Ты сам решил достать нож, идиот.  
Гарри с силой выкрутил ему вторую руку, держащую нож, и резко потянул в сторону. Мужчина уже готов был закричать, когда подошедший Логан закрыл ему рот ладонью, заглушив все возможные звуки.  
— Сзади, — сказал Гарри, посмотрев поверх плеча Логана. Он все еще держал мужчину за сломанные запястья, не давая ему кулем упасть на землю.  
Что-то тяжелое ударило Логана по голове, отчего он по инерции немного завалился вперед прямо на Гарри. Оперевшись на стену, Логан почувствовал на лице теплый выдох и аромат виски. Он обернулся через плечо и зарычал на стоявшего позади мужчину, который, словно биту, держал в руках доску и смотрел на Логана со смесью ярости, боли и страха.  
Это был тот, самый первый, кого Гарри лягнул, не глядя. Кого Логан победил на ринге два дня назад. Тогда Логан даже не взглянул на него, но вот сейчас...  
— Это была ошибка, дружок.  
Логан оттолкнулся от стены и пошел прямо на мужчину. Тот, споткнувшись, начал быстро отступать и поднял доску для нового удара. Логан уверенно перехватил ее, вырвал из чужих рук и отбросил в сторону.  
— Отвали от меня, фрик!  
— Ты сам это начал. — Логан, навалившись, прижал его к стене. — А я с радостью закончу.  
— Собираешься и дальше с ним флиртовать или все-таки вырубишь этот кусок дерьма? — язвительно заметил Гарри.  
Логан, рыкнув, дернул руки мужчины вверх. Трепыхнувшись, мужчина неудачно ударился головой о стену и потерял сознание. Логан отвернулся от него и посмотрел на Гарри, который прислонился к стене, зажимая рану на животе.  
Логан чувствовал запах крови.  
Вся пять нападавших теперь лежали на земле: кто-то стонал, другие были без сознания. Вся драка заняла несколько минут, а Логан даже не запыхался.  
— Давай-ка подлатаем тебя, — сказал он, бесцеремонно потянув Гарри от стены.  
Гарри колебался всего мгновение, во время которого пнул кого-то по голове, тем самым оборвав стон. Помявшись для видимости, он все-таки позволил Логану довести себя вниз по улице к темной парковке за баром.  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — проворчал он.  
— Не обсуждается.  
— Настойчивый засранец.  
Логан тихо зарычал, но в ответ получил лишь удивленную ухмылку.  
Его пикап был припаркован в самом дальнем углу стоянки, которая в этот час была почти пустой. Одинокий фонарный столб слабо освещал крышу машины, покрытую тонким слоем снежной пыли. Сзади к пикапу был прицеплен трейлер, напоминавший горбатую черепаху, склонившуюся над кузовом машины. Логан открыл дверь трейлера и подтолкнул Гарри внутрь.  
Гарри споткнулся обо что-то в темноте, выругался и шагнул глубже. Логан последовал за ним, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— Стой смирно, — рыкнул он.  
Пройдя вдоль стола, задев Гарри плечом и едва не споткнувшись о его тяжелые ботинки, Логан наконец-то нашел маленькую лампу и зажигалку. Небольшое пламя озарило пространство теплым светом, на мгновение выхватив явное облегчение на лице Гарри.   
— Уютненько, — хмыкнул он, прислонившись к стене.  
— Я все еще могу вышвырнуть тебя в сугроб, — сказал Логан, протиснувшись мимо него и задев при этом плечом и коленом — в трейлере явно было тесновато для двоих. Логан был большим, но не особо высоким. Гарри точно был выше, хоть и не настолько широкий в плечах. Он был гибким и стройным, а Логан — массивным и мускулистым, но вот сомневаться при этом в способностях Гарри надрать кому-нибудь задницу точно не стоило.  
Он смотрел на Логана, и глаза его сверкали в свете лампы.  
— Я не сказал, что мне это не нравится. — Гарри убрал руку с живота и посмотрел на кровь, пропитавшую рубашку. — Мне нравится уют.  
— Сядь, — коротко бросил Логан, потянувшись к так и не распечатанной аптечке первой помощи, завалявшейся в недрах трейлера.  
— В этом нет необходимости.  
— Живо сел, матча.  
Гарри снял пальто и сел на стол. Потолок нависал так низко, задевая волосы, что пришлось немного сгорбиться.  
— Рубашка, — почти рявкнул Логан, бросив аптечку рядом с бедром Гарри.  
Зеленые глаза Гарри опять блеснули, когда он метнул взгляд в сторону, а потом вновь посмотрел прямо. Это могло показаться подозрительным, но...  
— Пытаешься раздеть меня, Логан?  
Логан резко посмотрел на Гарри в ответ, прежде чем отвести его руку от живота.  
— Я не использую такие дешевые трюки.  
Гарри засмеялся и расстегнул рубашку, откинув края в стороны и обнажив окровавленный торс и звякнувшие на груди жетоны. Логан пока решил их проигнорировать, сосредоточившись на ране. Нож вошел чуть ниже ребер и сбоку, рядом с животом.  
— Все не так плохо. — Гарри ткнул пальцем возле раны, из которой сразу же потекла кровь.  
Логан, хмыкнув, открыл аптечку и задумчиво уставился на содержимое.  
— Просто дай что-нибудь для дезинфекции, — пренебрежительно сказал Гарри, тоже заглянув внутрь. — Рана неглубокая.  
— Выглядит совсем иначе.  
— Не все так плохо, как кажется.  
— Я знаю, на что похожи ножевые ранения, умник. И конкретно эта выглядит плохо.  
— А я знаю свое тело. — Гарри отпихнул чужие руки от своего живота. — Черт, да дай ты мне уже хоть какую-нибудь тряпку.  
Логан неохотно протянул ему полотенце, которое Гарри прижал к ране, скривившись. Какое-то время они молчали, пока Гарри вытирал кровь, а Логан копался в аптечке. Наконец, он вытащил кусок марли и наложил ее на рану Гарри.  
— Подержи-ка, — сказал он и стал искать скотч, пока Гарри сжимал марлю.  
Обмотав скотч вокруг живота, Логан закрепил повязку. Кожа Гарри под его пальцами была горячей. Запах ее разнесся по маленькому трейлеру, наполнив легкие Логана ароматом крови и виски. Сухим, дымным, мускусным запахом Гарри.  
Логан с некоторой неохотой отстранился от него и взял полотенце,чтобы вытереть следы крови с пальцев.  
Гарри поднял руку и потянулся к его голове, отчего Логан весь замер, резко вскинув глаза. Гарри скользнул пальцами по волосам, коснулся ушей и мягко пощупал затылок.  
— Дай шишку посмотреть, — тихо сказал он, тихо выдохнув.  
— Что?  
— Та доска точно должна была оставить какой-то след.  
Пальцы Гарри уже вовсю исследовали голову Логана, продираясь сквозь слипшиеся от крови волосы. Да, доска определенно нанесла его голове серьезную травму. Силы, с которой она опустилась на черепушку было достаточно, чтобы расколоть кость. Если бы не металл, который был вживлен в его тело… Логан чувствовал на своей коже почти засохшую кровь, что стекла по задней части шеи за воротник его фланелевой рубашки.  
Логан взял Гарри за запястье и отвел его руку в сторону.  
— Это ни к чему, матча.  
Гарри замер на секунду, а потом пожал плечами и убрал руку, освободив ее из хватки Логана.  
— Как знаешь.  
Он огляделся по сторонам, заметив кровать, что нависала над самой кабиной, и узкий диван.  
Логан стоял прямо перед Гарри, настолько близко, что можно было почувствовать исходящее от него тепло, когда он потянулся к аптечке, чтобы убрать мусор.   
— Ты ведь не храпишь, нет? — Гарри уперся коленом ему в ребра. Логан схватил наглую конечность, почувствовав, как сжалось чужое бедро под его пальцами. — Потому что иначе я буду пинаться, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
— Можешь попробовать.  
Логан сжал пальцы на его бедре и сразу же увидел мимолетную вспышку дискомфорта, промелькнувшую на чужом лице. Он почувствовал, как Гарри уверенно закинул вторую ногу ему за спину и прижал пятку к пояснице. Вторая нога тоже твердо зафиксировала Логана, который оказался в своеобразных интимных объятиях между бедер Гарри.  
Логан посмотрел вниз.  
— Чтоб ты знал, я могу с легкостью впечатать твою почку в селезенку, — предупредил Гарри, чуть надавив пяткой.  
— Этого будет недостаточно, матча.  
— Но все равно болеть будет адски, а мне полегчает.  
Логан невольно рассмеялся. Он протянул руку и провел ногтями по задней стороне бедра Гарри, от колена до самой задницы. Царапающий звук, оказавшийся неожиданно громким, заглушил их дыхание.  
Запах виски и крови смешался в один будоражащий коктейль и теперь танцевал напару с ароматом, которым был сам Гарри, — чем-то сухим, мощным и колоссальным. Гарри был похож на жаркий шторм над великими равнинами или смерчь, пронизывающий Сахару.  
Гарри смотрел прямо на него, и в его ярких зеленых глазах отражался мерцающий свет лампы. И свет этот четко выхватывал его шрамы — волнистые узоры, что омывали его лицо, шею, ключицу и грудь. Они сужались где-то под ребрами и тянулись вниз, охватывая мягкий бок. Логан отпустил его колено, чтобы снять рубашку с правого плеча Гарри и проследить взглядом шрам, который обхватывал само плечо и ветвился по бицепсу. Он закручивался к локтю, немного цепляя предплечье, и постепенно растворялся под кожей.  
— Я уже видел такие шрамы, — сказал Логан. Он проследил пальцами узор, ощупал тугие мышцы.  
— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Гарри низким голосом, прохрипев сквозь зубы. Он сосредоточенно наблюдал за Логаном, который продолжал обводить шрамы на его теле.  
— Стражи.   
Слово рокотом отдалось в груди. Оно напоминало шепот ветра, вырванный из темных глубин его мутных воспоминаний. Едва ли Логан мог объяснить, что оно значило. Это слово возникло из страха, боли и смерти, которые лежали тяжелым грузом на его сознании. Оно пришло оттуда же, откуда появился тот мужчина с красными искрами на пальцах или послышался аромат цикория и кофе. Откуда из памяти Логана всплыл узор, отпечатавшийся на коже Гарри.  
Гарри напрягся, словно натянутая тетива, и убрал ногу со спину Логана, настойчиво втиснув колено между ними, как будто отгородившись.  
— Отвали.  
Логан вздрогнул и нахмурился. Он поднял было руку, но Гарри резко отмахнулся и надавил коленом на грудь Логана, толкая. Когда Логан не сдвинулся с места, Гарри ударил его ногой, стальным носком ботинка попав в живот прямо под диафрагмой.  
Удар выбил весь воздух из легких Логана, а мышцы живота протестующе задергались от боли.  
— От-ва-ли.  
Логан немного отодвинулся, и Гарри воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы соскочить со стола и отойти подальше. Он осторожно подошел к двери, но не вышел. Гарри сжал пальцами ручку двери и, повернувшись к ней спиной, посмотрел на Логана, который молча наблюдал за ним. Логан, сбитый с толку такой резкой переменой настроения и не ставший его останавливать, все еще чувствовал на коже тепло Гарри, грубую ткань джинсов и жесткость его бедер.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, а минуты все тянулись и тянулись, пока они пытались прочесть хоть что-то в лице напротив. Гарри то и дело отводил взгляд, но все равно неизменно возвращался к Логану, который каждый раз уверенно смотрел в ответ.  
Логан не знал, что ему стоило сказать или, может, сделать. Он знал эти шрамы, даже если не помнил, откуда именно. Даже если он понимал, что ничто в мире не могло оставить их.  
Но Гарри узнал это имя. Он боялся его. Логан учуял нотку страха, что пробилась сквозь его аромат, заглушив виски и жар, прокатившись мурашками по телу Гарри и бросив его в холодный пот.  
Логан успел почувствовать страх Гарри своими собственными руками. Он почти распробовал его.  
Но сейчас его не было. Гарри запахнул все свои эмоции, оставив лишь следы крови и виски, такие соблазнительные для Логана.  
— Где ты столкнулся со Стражами? — спросил Логан. Он надеялся — отчаянно, — что все-таки услышит эту историю.  
Гарри заметно расслабил сжавшиеся пальцы, но ручку двери все-таки не отпустил.  
— Это было очень давно и буквально в другой вселенной.  
Идея с грохотом ворвалась в сознание Логана. Она была правильной и неправильной одновременно.  
Логан со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Блядь. Мне нужно еще спиртное.  
— Если тех двух бутылок виски было недостаточно, то ты пропал.  
— Если после двух бутылок виски ты до сих пор не пьян в стельку, то мы похожи больше, чем я думал.  
Гарри хмыкнул, скользнув взглядом по телу Логана, прежде чем отвернуться.  
— И ты понял это только сейчас?  
— Я начал подозревать, когда ты не отрубился в баре.  
— Нет, подозревать ты начал, когда увидел шрамы на моем лице и подумал о Стражах. — Гарри впился в него своими устрашающе яркими глазами. — Потому что атакуют они определенный тип.  
Осознание пришло к Логану точно так же, как само слово «Стражи», пронесшись шепотом в сознании.  
— Икс-ген.  
Это значило...  
Гарри не спросил у Логана о его мутации, хоть сейчас уже было очевидно, что они оба были мутантами. Вежливо. А вот следующие слова такими точно не были.  
— Как ты, блядь, о них узнал?  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
Гарри шумно выдохнул и наконец-то отпустил ручку, привалившись к двери спиной. Его рубашка была до сих пор распахнута и открывала вид на усыпанное шрамами мускулистое тело и перетягивающую живот повязку.  
Логан не был уверен, почему Гарри все-таки решил ответить на его вопрос. Может, потому что чувствовал к Логану такое же влечение, такое же притяжение. Может, увидел что-то, что его удовлетворило, потому что взгляд его перестал мерцать.  
Но Логан думал, что все дело было в желании, в потребности быть понятым.  
Логан знал, каково это, потому что даже Чарльз не мог в полной мере заглушить все его кошмары, которые были настолько яркими, настолько реальными, что игнорировать их было невозможно.  
Для Логана бледная рябь шрамов Гарри была настоящим знаменем, актом капитуляции, который он хотел подписать, но боялся. Он должен был знать, но эти знания — его запертые воспоминания — пугали его.  
— Как я и сказал — это было в другом мире, — медленно ответил Гарри, наблюдая за реакцией Логана.  
Логан пожал плечами.  
— Но как о них узнал ты? Никто о них не знает, ведь здесь их не существует.  
— Не знаю, — Логан опять пожал плечами. — Я не помню. — Взгляд Гарри стал жестче. — Я почти ничего не помню. Только обрывки.  
Гарри молча смотрел на него очень долгую минуту.  
— Стражей довольно сложно забыть.  
Логан хмыкнул. Его кошмары были яркими вспышками отчаянного ужаса и неистового насилия, и все они были как-то связаны со Стражами. Днем он их почти не помнил, но чуть ли не каждый рассвет встречал задыхающимся от очередного реалистичного сна.  
— Ты видишь вещи? — вдруг спросил Гарри.  
— Что?  
Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Ты видишь вещи? Это твоя?..  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
— Твоя мутация, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Это какое-то вИдение? Стражи не существуют в этом мире. Так как ты, черт возьми, о них узнал?  
— Моя мутация это не видение. — Логан оперся бедром о стол, на котором до этого сидел Гарри, и многозначительно посмотрел на стекающие по чужой груди шрамы. — А всего лишь физическая устойчивость.  
Гарри нахмурился. Он до сих пор стоял, прислонившись к двери и готовый в любой момент сбежать. Напряжение в воздухе можно было почти пощупать, но Логан не ощущал в дыхании Гарри ничего, кроме виски.  
— Я не помню, — повторил Логан. — Только какие-то вспышки.  
— Они здесь не существуют. — Гарри будто пытался убедить в этом сам себя.   
— Почему ты все повторяешь «здесь»?  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. В маленьком трейлере этот звук показался неожиданно громким.  
— Я Видящий. — Гарри коснулся пальцем уголка глаза. — Моя мутация связана с межпространственным зрительным восприятием.   
— По-английски, матча.  
Гарри натянуто рассмеялся.  
— Я могу видеть сквозь границы измерений и реальностей.  
— Выходит, Стражи...  
— Существуют в большинстве измерений в той или иной форме, но на самом деле я прожил будущее, в котором они… — Гарри вдруг замолчал, словно подавившись собственным словами. Логан увидел, как его глаза заволокло темным смогом страха.  
— Ты прожил будущее?  
— Да. То, в котором были Стражи.  
Логан покачал головой, пытаясь осознать саму идею путешествий во времени.  
— Мир отматывался назад, а я не хотел отпускать свои воспоминания, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Поэтому перепрыгнул через границу измерений и как бы на волне поплыл назад. Все закончилось в семидесятых, когда время остановило свой обратный бег. Или просто распуталось. Мир вокруг будто рухнул. Это было адски больно, и вряд ли я в ближайшее время еще раз решусь на такое путешествие. Блядь.  
Гарри замолчал, и в трейлере опять повисла тишина.  
— Сколько реальностей существует? — спросил Логан через несколько минут.  
— Больше, чем ты, наверно, хотел бы знать.  
Гарри оттолкнулся от двери и опять подошел к столу. Похоже, он все-таки решил остаться. Однако Логан не был настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто Гарри не мог уйти в любой момент.  
Логан смотрел на него, разглядывая тело, лицо. Он рассматривал покрывающие кожу шрамы, которые вытягивали из него воспоминания. Даже Чарльз не мог прорваться сквозь туман, окутавающий сознание Логана, а Гарри делал это лишь одним своим присутствием, доставая осколки один за другим.  
Он заметил, как глаза Гарри опять характерно дернулись и блеснули.  
— Видящий, хм? — сказал Логан, когда взгляд Гарри вновь сфокусировался на нем. — И что же ты видишь, когда отводишь взгляд?  
Гарри беспечно махнул рукой.  
— Да так. Среди множества всяких разных навыков и талантов, которыми я обзавелся за эти годы, самым величайшим по прежнему остается моя сверхъестественная способность вляпываться в дерьмо.  
— Ты находишь вещи.  
— Я играю в грязную игру под названием прятки, — Гарри выдавил из себя язвительную усмешку. Что-то в его голосе явно намекало на очередную нерассказанную историю и множество скрытого смысла.  
Логан ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри подошел ближе и оперся на стену напротив него. В маленьком помещении им было тесно вдвоем, поэтому Гарри устроился поудобнее, втиснув свои колени между ногами Логана.  
— Я Росомаха.  
— Приятно познакомиться, волчара п/п: я не знаю, почему Гарри сравнил росомаху с волком. Они даже не родственники. Будем считать, что Гарри просто необразованный :), — поздоровался Гарри и довольно фыркнул, когда Логан низко зарычал. — Тебе идет. У тебя только регенерация хорошая или еще какие полезные трюки имеются?  
Логан демонстративно поднял кулак, из которого вылезли три лезвия. Они сверкнули в свете маленькой лампы, и огонек отразился от их блестящих граней.  
— Совсем не дурно, — выдохнул Гарри, разглядывая когти. — А куда они, черт возьми уходят, когда ты их втягиваешь назад? Батюшки, да ты же гребаный кот.  
— Этот кот может одним махом вспороть тебе брюхо, матча.  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, поднял руку перед лицом и пошевелил сжатыми пальцами.  
— Мяу.  
Логан утробно зарычал в ответ и, с шипящим звуком втянув металлические когти, обхватил Гарри за шею, сжав пальцы прямо поверх разрисованной шрамами кожи. Оказавшись ближе, он снова почувствовал исходящий от него аромат виски и сухого тепла.  
— Хочешь попробовать еще раз? — Логан сжал пальцы.  
Гарри наклониться ближе, чтобы немного ослабить давление с задней части шеи, и недоуменно приподнял брови.   
— Ар-р-р? — Его дыхание обжигало.  
— Гаденыш, — едва сдерживаясь, прорычал Логан.  
Гарри многозначительно опустил взгляд на его губы, а потом ниже и ниже к самому ремню. Логан чувствовал, как вместе с этим взглядом по его телу растекается жар.  
— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, куда тебя это приведет, матча.  
Гарри отреагировал почти моментально и совершенно прямолинейно, продолжая разглядывать тело Логана.  
— Меня это приведет в тебя.  
— Маловероятно.  
Логан потянул его за шею и дернул к столу. Гарри, вскрикнув, немного неуклюже дернулся и попытался было достать Логана, ударив его локтем, но тот уже встал так, что сделать это было нереально. Логан сильно прижался грудью к его спине, навалившись всем своим весом, и раздвинул ноги коленом, продолжая рукой удерживать его за шею. Гарри что-то неразборчиво пробурчал, уперевшись бедрами в край стола.  
— Все будет совсем не так, матча. — Логан ткнулся носом в незапятнанную шрамами чувствительную кожу под левым ухом Гарри и глубоко-глубоко вдохнул его запах.  
— Ты в этом так уверен? — голос звучал немного приглушенно, потому что Гарри упирался лицом в шкаф.  
— Я уверен.  
Логан схватил Гарри за дернувшуюся было руку и тоже прижал ее к шкафу. Дешевая панель треснула под напором.  
— Ублюдок.  
— Может быть… — Логан снова сделал вдох, почувствовав, как по шее и позвоночнику Гарри пробежала дрожь. — Может быть, ты именно этого и хочешь.  
— О, да, — едко отозвался Гарри, пошевелившись под тяжестью навалившегося на него тела. — Я прям жажду быть прижатым лицом к стене, как какая-то прост...  
Логан куснул его за ухо, и Гарри подавился словами, шумно заглотив воздух.  
— Что-то больно длинный у тебя язык, — сказал Логан и лизнул место укуса.  
Из горла Гарри вырвался сдавленный стон, заставивший Логана победно усмехнуться. Он притиснулся сильнее к его бедрам, вдавившись всем весом. Их тела идеально подходили друг другу.  
Внутри Логана начал скручиваться настоящий огненный вихрь.  
Гарри фыркнул и вдруг ударил его пяткой по внутренней стороне бедра, отчего нога Логана дернулась, отодвинувшись, и Гарри смог вывернуться из хватки. Он потянул Логана к узкому пространству ближе к кабине. Неловко повернувшись, Гарри споткнулся и, повалив его на маленький диванчик, упал следом, оседлав его бедра.  
Он надавил на плечо Логана рукой, а ребром второй ладони уперся в край шеи. Одно колено расположилось очень близко к чувствительным местам между разведенных ног.   
Логан замер, пробежавшись взглядом по их почти что прижатым телам. Посмотрел на колено Гарри, что уткнулось ему в пах, и на его вздымающуюся грудь. Жетоны Гарри болтались между ними, едва касаясь рубашки Логана.  
Логан протянул руку и схватил ногу Гарри — ту самую, чье колено расположилось так угрожающе близко к промежности Логана, — сжав пальцы на мускулистом бедре. Он приподнялся сам и немного потерся о колено. Этого было явно недостаточно для настоящего удовольствия, но вполне хватило, чтобы искра внутри заполыхала ярче.  
Гарри наблюдал за ним все это время, не опуская горящий взгляд. Межпространственное восприятие… Логан хотел бы знать, что же именно видел Гарри, когда его глаза мерцали. Но сейчас они уверенно и внимательно смотрели прямо на Логана, не блестели и не дергались, не показывали Гарри какие-то альтернативные варианты происходящего, которые мог видеть лишь он один. В раскаленной зелени глаз Гарри сейчас было лишь удовлетворение, а в его аромате Логан чувствовал нарастающий запах мускуса и желания.  
Это был вызов — сладкий и соблазнительный.  
Они быстро стянули с себя одежду. Правда, рубашка Гарри осталась на месте, а джинсы Логан снял лишь до колен. Они буквально вмялись друг в друга бедрами, когда Гарри уверенно устроился сверху, обхватив оба их возбужденных члена горячими ладонями.   
Они не целовались, но Логан все равно мог видеть отметины на шее Гарри в тусклом свете маленькой лампы.  
Сплюнув на ладонь, Гарри опять обхватил их обоих, и с его губ сорвался стон. А потом еще один и еще. Логану так захотелось попробовать на вкус его рот. Он был уверен, что почувствует привкус горечи от нецензурной брани и нескончаемого сарказма.  
Логан обхватил ладонями стройные бедра Гарри, который мерно покачивался, еще крепче прижав его к себе. Он с силой заскользил пальцами по коже, почти царапая ее тупыми ногтями. Наверняка потом останутся синяки, но Гарри, похоже, не возражал. Он лишь сладко стонал и задыхался, не забывая при этом ритмично двигать рукой.  
Логан потянулся дальше и немного развел ягодицы Гарри в стороны. Гарри же, опять застонав, пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Даже не думай об этом, — предупредил он, сжав пальцы и вырвав у Логана полурык-полустон.  
— Слишком поздно, матча.  
Логан настойчиво надавил пальцем и скользнул в теплую глубину.  
— Ебать, — выдохнул Гарри.  
— М-м, именно так.  
— Не интересует. — Гарри опять сжал ладонь на их членах, доставляя болезненное удовольствие. — Ты же просто огромный. Этому не бывать. Не — а-ах, блядь — повезло.  
Логан немного согнул палец и насладился раздавшимся всхлипом, что Гарри не смог удержать.  
Логан решил не настаивать. Руки Гарри, такие талантливые, и так отлично справлялись с задачей и не останавливали Логана от его собственных исследований. Запах секса, крови и виски наполнили маленький трейлер, подпитывая их желание и насыщая бездонную жажду.  
За все это время глаза Гарри так ни разу и не мерцали, не метались в сторону. Логан впитывал в себя твердый, напряженный взгляд, который будто подсвечивался изнутри огнем, переливаясь гранями драгоценных камней.  
* * *  
Гарри не был провидцем. Если уж на то пошло, он не мог видеть ни будущее, ни прошлое. Но некоторые реальности были настолько похожи, что он мог заглядывать через их границы и просто предугадывать дальнейший ход событий.  
Да, система была неидеальной — вообще-то, она вполне неплохо могла ввести в заблуждение, — но Гарри, будучи в состоянии видеть так много реальностей сразу, довольно точно оценивал реакцию людей. Дело было даже не в том, что Гарри видел что-то конкретное, а в том, что перед ним открывалось бесконечное поле отражений происходящего, и он смотрел на все это великолепие разом и прослеживал пути, по которым человек мог пойти или не пойти. Гарри просто просчитывал его действия и вероятность того или иного исхода.  
Эти отражения всегда таились в уголках его глаз неисчерпаемой чередой видений. Они разворачивались перед ним, когда он смотрел в сторону, и отображали целую палитру альтернативных вариаций.  
Гарри посмотрел на спящего Логана, который каким-то образом смог уместиться на узкой койке, устроившись боком у стены. Он был прикрыт лишь тонким шерстяным одеялом — и то не везде, — но совершенно не обращал внимание на гуляющий по трейлеру холод.  
Он проследил за облачком пара, что вырвался изо рта Логана, и сразу же почувствовал кусачую свежесть на обнаженных участках кожи. Гарри укутался сильнее в собственное пальто, накрылся одеялом и свернулся калачиком рядом с Логаном, скользнув в ленивую полудрему.  
Утро пронзило трейлер тонкими лучами света, которые рассекали воздух подобно ножам и отражались от кружащихся в воздухе микроскопических пылинок.  
Гарри посмотрел на крупную кисть Логана, на тонкие полоски шрамов между костяшками пальцев — там лезвия прорезали плоть. Какая интересная мутация. Ведь металлические ножи, так похожие на кошачьи когти, выходили вовсе не из пальцев, а из глубины костей рук.  
Такие гладкие и дикие.  
Гарри скосил взгляд на границу миров, посмотрел сквозь отражения, что неустанным бесконечно меняющимся эхом роились в уголках его глаз.  
Он не мог смотреть вперед или назад — лишь в параллель имеющейся действительности, скользя по границам возможностей и невозможностей.  
Он видел этот трейлер бессчетное количество раз, видел именно это утро, видел все его варианты. Некоторые были похожи, некоторые — кардинально отличались. Они мелькали перед Гарри, пока не превратились в пятно вероятностей.  
В большинстве случаев утро было тихим и спокойным, хоть взаимодействие находящихся в трейлере людей сильно разнилось. Гарри уловил несколько вспышек: неторопливый разговор, жаркое продолжение вчерашней ночи, словесная перепалка с угрозами и оскорблениями, жестокая драка. Затянувшийся поцелуй в утренних солнечных нитях.  
Гарри остановился на последней реальности, чувствуя, как в животе скручивается тоскливый узел, одновременно вынуждая его сейчас же сбежать и остаться, найти способ сделать это реальным… в его реальности.  
Взгляд Гарри скользил по другим отражениям, пересекал все новые и новые границы, а обитатели трейлера сменяли друг друга — далеко не во всех реальностях спутником Логана оказывался именно Гарри, — одно лицо перекрывало другое, пока все они не исчезли, и в трейлере Логан просыпался один.  
Одинокий образ Логана остался, бесконечно повторяясь в других реальностях. И взгляд его при этом всегда был одинаковый. Логан словно искал что-то неуловимое, непостижимое.  
Гарри немного вернулся обратно и с любопытством посмотрел на всех тех людей из других отражений, которые заняли его место рядом с Логаном. Похоже, что выбирал он их совершенно случайно в том самом баре.  
Гарри перелистнул еще несколько отражений, остановившись на ближайших. Эхо слов пронеслось сквозь видения, когда Логан таким странно нежным голосом называл его «матча», задыхался от удовольствия и рычал от гнева. Его голос был таким же разным, как и варианты реальности. Гарри опять подался назад, пока не оказался в своей собственной голове, в своем времени и пространстве, там, где на руку Логана падали солнечные лучи, освещая шрамы на коже.   
Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы окончательно выгнать остатки видений из уголков глаз.  
Одни и те же люди могли быть совершенно разными в каждом из отражений. Ведь все их поступки, решения, выбор и реакция на те или иные события строили из них совершенно других личностей.  
То же самое было и с Гарри.  
Каждый Гарри Поттер кардинально отличался от своего «двойника», поэтому Гарри даже не пытался предугадывать свои собственные шаги. Однажды, когда он посмотрел на себя через границу, то увидел такой разнообразный калейдоскоп возможностей, что у него закружилась голова.  
Однако с Логаном все было иначе.  
Почти везде он был одинаковым, предсказуемым вплоть до прически, жизненного пути и морщин на лице. Гарри мог заглянуть в любую из реальностей и увидеть в ней Логана на том же самом месте, что и в предыдущем отражении. Он падал в тот же сугроб, говоря точно такие же слова. Различий между мирами и людьми, с которыми общался Логан, просто не хватало, чтобы сбить его с пути.  
В нем мало что менялось, даже когда он общался с Гарри. А ведь почти все люди при встрече с ним были похожи на бильярдные шары — они отталкивались от него и разлетались в разные стороны. Это был своеобразный эффект присутствия Гарри в жизнях людей. Но Логан, похоже, имел к нему иммунитет.  
Это было странно, но в то же время приятно.  
Абсолютно упрямое существование Логана была сродни чуду для Гарри, чьи альтернативные реальности в корне отличались друг от друга.  
— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, матча. — Рука Логана дернулась и спряталась от солнца.  
— Я просто пытаюсь решить, тесно мне тут с тобой или нет.  
— Прижмись сильнее, — проворчал Логан.  
— Прошлой ночью я хорошо расслабился.  
Голос Гарри, наполненный теплом, был жарким и томным. Матрас под ними скрипнул, и Логан приподнял голову. Волосы у него были взлохмаченные, на лице до сих пор виднелся отпечаток сна, но глаза горели тем же огнем, который чувствовал сейчас и Гарри.  
— Передумал, матча?  
— Хм, если хочешь, мы могли бы выйти наружу и устроить небольшой спарринг, — предложил Гарри, краем глаза поймав одну из реальностей, где они делали именно это. Изображение мелькнуло всего на долю секунды, но он успел заметить когти Логана, которые скрестились с его ножами; сила против скорости. Все вокруг было укрыто снегом и залито кровью, которая утолила их жажду. И они удовлетворенно улыбались друг другу.  
— Звучит вполне неплохо.  
Гарри поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Логана и впервые задумался о том, что же тот видел, когда Гарри заглядывал за грань. Замечал ли он вообще, когда это происходило?  
— Выбор, хех?  
— Выбирай. — Гарри поерзал на узкой койке, сразу почувствовав, как шерстяное одеяло сползло на грудь, и холодный воздух воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы облизать оголенную кожу.  
— Может, я хочу и то, и то.  
— Жадный ублюдок, — восхищенно поразился Гарри.  
Логан выпрямил руку и подтянул Гарри поближе к себе. Им двоим было слишком тесно на этой узкой кровати. Логан один там едва ли мог лежать, упираясь плечом в потолок трейлера и совершенно блокируя спиной свет из маленького окна, а уж вдвоем им в принципе было негде развернуться. Они просто не умещались, да и вряд ли Гарри хотел, чтобы... Он ахнул, когда Логан вдруг сильнее прижал его к себе и поцеловал.  
Это было внезапно и жестко, немного дико, когда зубы Логана прикусили его нижнюю губу, требуя и ласково прося одновременно. Гарри не мог найти в себе сил отказать ему. Правда, в отместку он вернул должок, цапнув Логана за язык.  
Логан уже вовсю шарил рукой по его телу, с неожиданной для него нежностью избегая прикасаться к повязке на животе.  
— Не переживай об этом, — пробормотал Гарри, когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга. Он почувствовал в дыхании Логана несвежий запах виски и тяжесть холодного хвойного леса, въевшегося в его кожу.  
Логан аккуратно провел пальцами по краям повязки.  
— Что ты видишь, когда смотришь так?  
— Как смотрю?  
— В сторону.  
Гарри скосил взгляд на альтернативные миры, которые развернулись перед ним как мехи аккордеона, как веер, как колода карт в руках искусного фокусника.  
— Вот как сейчас, — прошептал Логан, выдохнув горячий воздух на шрамы, раскрасившие лицо Гарри.  
— Возможности, вероятности. — Перед Гарри все еще мелькали отражения. Он лишь отчасти осознавал, что Логан смотрит на него, скользя ладонями по его ребрам. — Все различные варианты конкретно данного момента.  
Гарри подался назад через ближайшие границы и вдруг замер, когда на него навалилось одно событие, что с огромным шансом появлялось почти во всех реальностях, где он лежал под руками Логана, прижатый к его боку прямо как...  
— Нам нужно уходить, — ахнул Гарри, возвращаясь в свою нынешнюю реальность, когда другие затухли в уголках его глаз.  
— Что?  
— Полиция, — резко выпалил Гарри и отодвинулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Аккуратно раздвинув жалюзи, он осмотрел парковку. Она была совершенно пуста, лишь тонкий слой снега покрывал асфальт. Окна бара были темными, в переулке, где на них напали, тоже никого не было. Подъезд к парковке Гарри не видел, как и дорогу, которая была за ней.  
— Думаю, это тот, кому я сломал запястье, — пробормотал Гарри, когда другие реальности на долю мгновения пронеслись перед ним и опять пропали. — Нам нужно уходить, — повторил он.  
Логан хмыкнул и хотел окончательно спихнуть Гарри с кровати, но тот уже и так слез сам. Пока они быстро одевались в тесноте трейлера, Гарри то и дело смотрел в окно, не забывая заглядывать и за границы отражений.  
— Садись в салон, — сказал Логан, подтолкнув Гарри к двери трейлера, выйдя следом. — Когда они приедут? — спросил он, едва они оказались в холодном салоне машины.  
— Да откуда я знаю, — бросил Гарри. Логан мрачно посмотрел на него. — Я не могу видеть будущее. Это просто… параллели реальностей и события, которые могли бы быть в конкретный момент.  
— Так откуда ты узнал, что сюда едет полиция? — спросил Логан, заводя мотор, который сразу же заревел, вздрогнув. Он внимательно осмотрел стоянку, улицу и темный переулок, будто искал возможную засаду.  
— В других реальностях это уже произошло. — Гарри сосредоточился на одном из отражений, где их машина, взрыхлив свежевыпавший снег, выезжала с парковки. Он не хотел смотреть в другую сторону. Там Логан отмахивался от набросившихся на них офицеров, там самого Гарри сбивали с ног, ударив по голове полицейской дубинкой. В одной из самых худших реальностей стоянку заполонил спецназ, и кто-то из них нес усиленные кандалы и цепи… — Просто поехали, — сказал он, старательно отмахнув от себя все чужие отражения.  
Вывернув с парковки, они выехали на шоссе.  
Где-то в отдалении Гарри услышал вой полицейских сирен, прорезавших снежное утро.  
* * *  
Несколько часов они ехали в комфортной тишине. Было слышно лишь их дыхание и дребезжащий шум мотора. Гарри разглядывал проплывающий за окнами пейзаж, предпочитая не смотреть в сторону Логана. На отражения он тоже не обращал внимание, потому что нынешняя реальность уже так сильно отличалась от всех остальных, что лишь буквально в горстке из них Гарри тоже ехал вместе с Логаном в одной машине.  
На самом деле, в таком развитии событий не было для Гарри ничего необычного. Случались такие моменты, когда серия из нескольких решений все-равно приводила его в одно и то же место. Общая веха эхом отражалась от всех граней, а потом кардинально меняла направление.  
Ночь, проведенная с Логаном, была как раз одной из таких вех. Она отразилась в десятках реальностей, хоть Гарри во всех из них был таким разным, а Логан оставался тем же. Даже когда он бесцельно ехал в своей машине по канадским дорогам, то это происходило во всех отражениях. Та же самая машина, та же самая дорога. Раз за разом. И Логан почти всегда был один.  
Логан не менялся.  
О Гарри такого сказать было нельзя. В нескольких реальностях он даже оказывался рядом с совершенно другим мутантом, хоть и смотрел так же в окно на мелькающие за ним заледеневшие пейзажи.  
— Куда ты направляешься?  
Гарри выплыл из своих мыслей, сфокусировал взгляд и повернулся к Логану.  
— М-м?  
— Куда ты едешь, матча? — опять спросил Логан, осторожно покосившись на него, но сразу же вернув все внимание дороге. И к лучшему, учитывая завывающий ветер, что кружил снег вокруг. — Как ты добрался до того бара? Автостопом?  
— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Гарри. — И никуда конкретно я не еду.  
— Бежишь, значит.  
Гарри скептически хмыкнул, решив промолчать. На самом деле, в чем-то это было именно так. Хоть Логан и не настаивал на ответе, Гарри был бы не прочь рассказать. И он наверняка рассказал бы ему о многом, если не обо всем, потому что Логан был чертовски предсказуемым. Его невероятно устойчивое положение во всех реальностях было одним из самых приятных вещей, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться Гарри.   
Он мог бы рассказать Логану правду, потому что увиденное за гранями реальностей внушало доверие и успокаивало. А еще Гарри просто хотел этого, почти нуждался. И Логан был ничем не хуже других, даже лучше, учитывая, что он отчасти понимал Гарри и пережитое им прошлое-будущее, которое его травмировало. Да, Гарри стоило выяснить, как, во имя Мерлина, Логан об этом узнал: о разрушенном Стражами будущем, которое свернулось обратно, о шрамах.  
Похоже, Логан действительно понимал, каково это бежать из будущего в прошлое, а затем столкнуться лицом к лицу со всеми возможностями и желанием изменить положение вещей.  
Гарри провел пальцами по лицу, проследив нити шрамов.  
— От воспоминаний. По большей части, — сказал Гарри.  
— По большей части?  
— И от соблазна вмешаться.  
Логан искоса посмотрел на него.  
— Я ведь уже прожил будущее, помнишь, — сказал Гарри, заметив непонятное выражение, промелькнувшее в глазах Логана. Гарри вдруг подумал, а испытывал ли вообще Логан искушение изменить будущее, вмешаться. Или он забывал больше, чем помнил? — Мое прошлое только начинается, и не могу сказать, что оно было простым. И меня подмывает попытаться его изменить. — Попытаться спасти их.  
Логан что-то проворчал, но Гарри понятия не имел, согласен он с ним был или нет.  
— С учетом того, что ты физически можешь пересекать реальности… — начал было Логан.  
Гарри перебил его, продолжив:  
— ...двое ли меня? Ага, весь такой розовенький и в пеленках.  
— Ты только что родился?  
— Нет, я родился десятилетия назад в другой реальности, — поправил Гарри. Он предпочитал думать именно так и никак иначе, чтобы не сорваться в Годрикову Лощину, чтобы все изменить.  
Гарри опять посмотрел в сторону сквозь грань отражений. Но в это раз он не остановился на пикапе Логана, а пропустил заснеженные деревья, пересек океан и нашел Годрикову Лощину, приютившуюся в долине. Видение было размытым и туманным, потому что его там не было и расстояние до Канады было слишком большим. Но вот дом, где его родители прятались под Фиделиусом, он видел вполне отчетливо.   
Дом далеко не всегда был одним и тем же, и семьей не обязательно являлись именно Поттеры. Но вот этот конкретный момент времени был одинаковым во всех реальностях, в которые заглядывал Гарри. Существовали мелкие детали, которые отличались, но они были несущественными. Все дело было в Пророчестве. Оно красной линией пронизывало отражения, затрагивая очень многих людей, из-за которых Поттеры почти каждый раз оказывались скрыты в Годриковой Лощине.  
Гарри знал это, потому что после своего возвращения в прошлое он слишком часто заглядывал за границы, чтобы посмотреть на Волшебный Мир.  
— Ну так измени, — вдруг раздался голос Логана, моментально вырвав Гарри из отражений и вернув в кабину пикапа, который все так же ехал по заснеженной канадской дороге. Видения других реальностей, напоминавшие трепещущие крылья бабочки, опять затаились в уголках глаз.  
Гарри моргнул, на секунду ослепленный отразившимся от снега солнцем, и отвернулся от окна, посмотрев на Логана.  
— Что?  
— Измени свое прошлое, матча, — повторил Логан. Он оторвал внимание от дороги и обратил его на Гарри, который широко распахнул глаза. — Почему нет?  
Почему нет? Потому что… Гарри не смог найти причину. Ни единой, кроме, пожалуй, собственной трусости вернуться в мир, который изгнал его в ужасное будущее, раздираемое войной.  
— Это больше не мой мир.  
Гарри обхватил ладонью свою вторую руку, крепко сжав пальцы вокруг запястья, на которым серебрились нити шрама. Они делали три кольца, навсегда впившись в кожу.  
— Ты в нем живешь.  
Это было не так. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, который Логан вкладывал в эти слова.  
Гарри посмотрел на него, зная, что вряд ли Логан понимал разницу. Да, он мог быть мутантом и кем-то вроде путешественника во времени, но волшебником он точно не был.   
— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. — Но в том будущем они изгнали меня, и я больше не собираюсь жертвовать собой, чтобы в очередной раз оказаться выброшенным, как какой-то использованный мусор. Я с радостью предпочту не вмешиваться. Может, без Стражей все пойдет иначе.  
Логан пожал плечами, кажется, поняв, что Гарри не собирался ничего объяснять или в принципе продолжать разговор на эту тему.   
— А ты бы хотел что-нибудь изменить? — спросил Гарри.  
— Что, например?  
— То, что ты пережил в будущем со Стражами.  
Логан немного растерянно и неуверенно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
— В будущем?  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— В этой реальности Стражей точно не существует. Иначе бы они уже начали охоту на мутантов.  
Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что если Логан пришел вовсе не из будущего, а увидел Стражей где-то в прошлом, и если где-то в мире остались эти чудовища...  
— Как я уже говорил — я не помню, — с едва заметным отчаянием и грустью сказал Логан.  
— Блядь. Если ты помнишь, и эти штуки все-таки здесь есть, то просто скажи мне.  
Логан проследил взглядом узор шрамов на лице Гарри, почувствовал в них почти что реальные отголоски страха и холода.  
— Ты и правда не помнишь, да?  
Логан покачал головой.  
— Только какие-то вспышки, фрагменты.  
— Ну что же, ничего не поделаешь, — хмыкнул Гарри. Он тряхнул головой, отбросив мысли о Волшебном Мире, изгнании и о решениях, что могли изменить будущее. — Так куда мы направляемся? — Гарри многообещающе ухмыльнулся в намеке на приключения и, возможно, нечто большее.  
Не отпуская руль, Логан указал пальцем прямо.  
— На запад, матча.  
— Запад вполне подойдет.  
— Там нет ничего особенного. Лишь снег, глушь и холод.  
— Уверен, ты меня согреешь.  
Логан кивнул, лающе рассмеявшись.


End file.
